<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A World With No Boundaries (Dragon Age One Shots) by ArcGBurton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020873">A World With No Boundaries (Dragon Age One Shots)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcGBurton/pseuds/ArcGBurton'>ArcGBurton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Mages (Dragon Age), Don't Judge Me, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf/Human Relationship(s), Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I haven't even finished any of the games but i love everyone so much, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Mages (Dragon Age), Reader-Insert, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, all these babies are amazing, bottom boys, but like i tried, but this is probably shit cause I don't have good ideas I just wanna fuck, cullen is a little dom sometimes, dom reader mostly, dragon age kinks, elfs - Freeform, i like elfs, idk what else, lots of elf readers, um be warned it's probably ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcGBurton/pseuds/ArcGBurton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of random dragon age fanfics I was too lazy to turn into single fanfics so they are just one shots or drabbles. I'm sorry now. Mostly a lot of the characters will be ooc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair (Dragon Age)/Reader, Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Cole/Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Inquisitor, Cullen Rutherford/Female Warden, Cullen Rutherford/Reader, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Female Inquisitor/Varric Tethras, Female Lavellan/Solas, Hawke/Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Varric Tethras/Reader, Zevran Arainai/Warden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sparring Match Alistair X Warden!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens when Alistair gets a little too excited during a sparring match? Well Morrigan has to point out something obvious to the reader before the heat can really be turned on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You don't remember how it ended up like this, how you ended up back on the ground out of breath. But as you stared up into Alistair's eyes, you felt a fire being set in your soul. </p><p>"Do that again, and you'll regret it." You teased after catching your breath. Pushing yourself off the ground as you regained your fighting stance. </p><p>Alistair offered a smirk before holding his hands up, "if I recall, you wanted me to show you have to fight hand to hand." His voice was smooth like velvet, and it only made your insides burn more. </p><p>You let your eyes roll over his form before holding up your hands again. "Maybe I'm going easy on you. Doesn't mean you need to be a showoff." </p><p>And before he could replay, you charged at him, dodging his attempted to sweep you off your feet. Landing a light punch to his ribs before his hand grabbed the back of your clothes, spinning you out away from him. </p><p>With a soft kick to your stomach, you ladies on your ass with a thud. You weren't one to go all out for training. But now, he had it coming. </p><p>"I warned you," Was all you whispered as you jumped off the ground and ran at him smoothly, dodging his punches that he threw the same way every time, sliding around behind him before kicked his legs out from under him. As he fell, you wrapped a leg around his waist, landing on top of him lightly before grabbing his arms and pinning them above his head. </p><p>You stared down at him with a smile. Realization flashing though his eyes at what just happened. You lean in close, pressing your chest to his before whispering in his ear, "Now who's on top?" </p><p>You didn't notice the way he bit his lip, but you did notice the sudden pressure between your legs as your straddled him, quickly knowing it was coming from him. You swallowed hard, quickly trying to get your thoughts together. </p><p>For a while now, the two of you had teased and flirted back and forth, but it was never more than that. Now, as you straddled his lap, his hands pinned above his head. He was at your mercy, and oh boy, was he enjoying it. </p><p>"Alistair?" You whispered under sure what you would even ask him in a situation like this. Do you want me to move, should I fix the problem, what do I do? You knew what you wanted to do, and that was rip the boy's clothes off and give me a reason to always let you win. </p><p>But as you pulled your head back and saw the deep blush splayed across his cheeks, maybe it wasn't the right time. "I- uh. Well-" he started stuttering before you got the hint and stood up off of him, holding out a hand to him. </p><p>"Good fight. I uh. I'll catch you later." You mumbled once he's off the ground and head off to cool yourself down. So the flirting was harmless, and now you were confused by the sudden act of embarrassment. He probably didn't want to be with someone like this, but since no one in your party has had that lustful escape in a while, that's why this happened. </p><p>You didn't let yourself dwell on it for long before hiding in your tent. Thinking over how you hoped you didn't misread the situation. However, that was a thought for a different day. Though you couldn't find sleep, no matter how badly you wanted too. The way Alistair looked under you, the way he felt between your legs. It was torturing your thoughts and going right to your core. </p><p>You pulled your pillow over your head, no you didn't want to think of him like this. Yet all you could imagine was how he would look under you, biting his lip to hush a moan as you rode him. The feelings of his cock inside you, the taste of his lips, the way he would moan your name. It was all teasing you. Sleep may not be in the cards tonight, but you refused to pleasure yourself to him. </p><p>The next morning was upon you quickly, thankfully. You were supposed to train with Alistair again today, and you didn't know if you would even have the guts to face him. Just training, let him win if you have too—anything to get those thoughts out of your head. But as you exited the tent to grab some breakfast, the first thing you saw was a shirtless Alistair training with a huge wooden person. You tried not to stare, but the way the sweat glistened off his skin, the ripple of his muscles with each swing of his sword. You felt your knees going weak; you just had to get it together. He was a friend, a fellow grey warden—nothing more, nothing less. </p><p>You sat down at the campfire next to Morrigan and tried to kept your eyes off Alistair as you ate, but it was tough to do so; everything in you wished you were the one training with him right now. </p><p>"I see you have a thing for half-brained cavemen," Morrigan smirked, looking at your helpless expression over Alistair. You looked at her, confused for a moment, then looking down at your food. </p><p>"I don't know what you mean." You almost whisper stealing one last glance at him before putting your food to the side and staring into the fire. </p><p>"Oh please, I think we all know after the little show yesterday. It's absolutely sickening." Even with her harsh words, there's a small smile on her lips. "You'd be crazy to think he doesn't have the same mushy feelings for you." </p><p>You look at her wide-eyed. "Wait. What?" You almost choked on the thought of it, did he really like you back? </p><p>"Oh, now this is marvelous, surely you have noticed how he stares like a lost puppy when you aren't looking." She laughed softly before you looked over at him to catch him looking at you. He offers a smile before swinging the sword above his head again and crashing it into the wooden figure. </p><p>"No, I didn't, but thanks for the intel." You smile at her before getting up and walking over to Alistair. </p><p>"I need your help, come with me." You told him before heading off into the woods. He sets down his sword before following after you, sliding his shirt on as the two of you walked. </p><p>"What's the problem?" He questioned. </p><p>Once the two of you were far enough away from camp, you pushed him up against a tree. "I think I deserve another chance to kick your ass. If you're man enough, of course." Your smile told him everything he wanted to know. </p><p>"I won't let you get the better of me this time. That I promise you." He hums before quickly flipping it, so you were the one with your back against the tree. </p><p>You gasp before looking up at him with a grin. "I'll keep that in mind. But I rather not have an audience this time." You smile before pulling your knee up between the two of you and pushing him off you, so he lands on his ass. </p><p>He looks up at you before smirking, "I won't be going easy on you this time. Just so you know." He pushes himself off the ground assuming a fighting stance as you walk towards him. </p><p>"Oh, I look forward to it." You hum before throwing a lazy kick his way, he catches it easily and throws you to the ground, but what he doesn't expect is your leg to hook around his waist and pull him down on top of you. </p><p>He stares at you a moment before the familiar blush crosses his cheeks. You don't let him say a word before you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss. Not thinking anymore, you just wanted him with every fiber of your being. </p><p>He hums into the kiss, trying his best to follow your lead even though it was a little sloppy. You didn't mind, your fingers tightening in his hair as you pull him back for a second before quickly flipping the two of you. "Now I believe last time we were in this situation; there was a little. Ah, there it is." You smirked as you felt the familiar hardness pressed between your legs. </p><p>"Y/N- I-" He started to speak as his face flushed a deeper shade of red. </p><p>"Shush. Alistair. I know. You've never laid with another before. And if you'd let me, I'd happily show you how. Unless you thought all that flirting was for nothing?" You hum before letting your hand caress his cheek. "I do like you, really." </p><p>His eyes went wide, but he pressed his cheek into your hand as you touched his face. "Ok..." Was all he said as you pulled your shirt over your head, watching his eyes devour your body. </p><p>You leaned down and kissed him softly, a hand slipping between the two of you to palm at his covered cock. Soft moans falling from his lips in between the kisses. His hands slowly moving to run up your back, the touch of his rough hands exciting you even more. </p><p>Without much thinking, you undid his trousers and pulled them down just enough for his cock to spring free. You took a few moments to stroke him in your hand, admiring him. "My my, I'm a lucky lady." You tease before he throws his head back into the dirt moaning out. </p><p>"Y/N!" His voice is shaky as he moans your name, but that doesn't stop you, you quickly slide your skirt up and small clothes off before letting his cock rest against your burning core. Grinding down against him as you moan out softly. His voice only gets louder, and you have to put your hand over his mouth. </p><p>"Do you want the others to hear you?" You whisper before smiling and kissing at his neck, his moans muffled by your hand as you kept teasing him. </p><p>"Pl- please, I- I ahh! Wo-on't l- last!" He groans before you smile and move your hand to cover his lips with a rough kiss. Lining up his cock and sliding it in you to the base. He cries out against your lips, you do your best to still your hips but can't help grinding down into him. </p><p>"A- Alistair. Please. Be quiet." You whisper as you place your hands on his chest, slowly raising yourself before sinking on his cock again. Letting out little moans. He raised his hand and bit onto it to keep quiet. You smiled down at him before speeding up, bouncing on him faster, harder, anything to chance your orgasm. </p><p>But before you can even get close, his body shudders under you, his hand falling from his mouth as his back arches almost throwing you off him as you ground your hips down into his. Instantly knowing the feeling of warm filling you up. Slowly you work him through his orgasm before he lays there absolutely breathless. </p><p>You can only chuckle as you look down at him, "I didn't think I was that good." He hides his face with his hands at your words before you pull yourself off of him, slowly redoing his trousers and placing your shirt on. </p><p>"Oh, Maker, have mercy." He groans in embarrassment before you lay beside him, kissing at his hands. </p><p>"Oh, don't worry. We have lots of time to practice control." You smirk at him as he moves his hands to look at you. </p><p>"You mean...?" He was almost wordless at the fact you would want to do this again with him. </p><p>"There's only one way to learn, my dear Grey Warden, and I surely do not mind the practice or seeing you naked." You hum before pulling him into a sweet little kiss. "In fact, I rather look forward to it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Waiting for you Cullen X Warden!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cullen had confessed his feelings when you returned to the circle to save him. However you did not expect to run into him after all these years.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This trick again? I know what you are. It won't work. I will stay strong..." Cullens voice faltered in the magic cage he was placed in.</p><p>"Cullen, don't you recognize me?" Your voice rang out clear, trying to reach him.</p><p>"Only too well... how far they must have delved into my thoughts..." His voice trailed off as he answered. </p><p>"The boy is exhausted, and this cage... I've never seen anything like it." The fellow mage spoke softly, "Rest easy help is here."</p><p>"Enough visions. If anything in you is human... kill me now and stop this game. You broke the others, but I will stay strong, for my sake... for theirs. Shifting through my thoughts... tempting me with the one thing I always wanted but could never have... Using my shame against me... my ill-advised infatuation with her... a mage, of all things. I'm so tired of these cruel jokes.. these tricks... these..." Cullen cried out, grabbing at his head to make all this stop. </p><p>"We are here to help." You yelled, trying to get it across to him that you were, in fact, real. </p><p>"Silence.. I'll not listen to anything you say. Now begone! Still here? But that's always worked before. I close my eyes, but you are still here when I open them." Cullen's voice shook, unsure of what to believe anymore.</p><p>"Makes you wish you hadn't said those things, doesn't it?"  You teased for a moment before walking closer to the magic cage. </p><p>"I am beyond caring what you think. The Maker knows my sin, and I pray that he will forgive me." Cullen stood upright and stared into your soul; it seemed. But did he really mean it?</p><p>You lie in bed thinking over that conversation, over and over again in your head. It's late in the evening, and yet sleep is the furthest thing from your mind. The only thing your thoughts seem to settle on is Cullen. The young Templar who you spent a lot of time with when you called this place home... If it ever was really a home, if it was ever more than a prison. </p><p>You stare at the ceiling in an unfamiliar room; you could still feel your mind uneasy from the games the sloth demon played on you. Maybe Cullen was apart of that game. You sat up on the edge of the bed, looking down at your hands. You could still feel the hum of magic from the blood mages magic drifting through your hands. </p><p>"This is crazy." You mumble to yourself as you stand up and throw on your night robes. "I shouldn't be leaving my room. They were kind enough to let us stay; I shouldn't push it." You sigh but open your door and walk out of the room without a second thought. </p><p>The cold stone under your bare feet takes you back to a fonder time, before becoming a grey warden before Jowan was a blood mage before Cullen had confused you. You run your hand along the wall, the red stains of blood still there as you ascend the stairs to the top of the tower. Whenever you needed a moment to breathe, the top of the tower was the place to go, the view was amazing. </p><p>You hummed softly to yourself as you walked the now unfamiliar halls recalling everything that happened there. The area where you and Jowan would race up and down the halls when you first ran into Cullen, the chantry where Jowan told you about his girlfriend, where you planed to save your best friend. You press a hand to your head, trying to will away all the memories of this place, both good and bad. </p><p>You open the door and walk up the last flight of stairs before being on the roof only when you heard a voice did you freeze. </p><p>"Who's there?" </p><p>You swallow hard before peaking around the railing side, seeing Cullen sitting on the roof knees to his chest. A soft smile came to your lips before jumping the railing and taking a seat beside him. </p><p>"Just me." You whisper before looking up at the night sky, the stars scattered like your thoughts. </p><p>Cullen didn't look at you, just staring straight forward into the night. He pulled his knees closer to himself but didn't move away from you. </p><p>"Look. I didn't think anyone would be up here, but since you are. I want to clear some things up." You sigh before glancing at him, then leaning back, so you laid against the roofing. "I know you weren't ever expecting to see me again, Maker knows I didn't think I'd see you again. But I- uh." You tried your best to get your thoughts together, but it was hard. "Hearing you say, hearing you admit that at one point you did too. Well, I just wanted to say thank you, thank you for giving me at least one fond memory of this place. I, I should get back to bed." You whispered and started to get up when a hand was placed over yours. </p><p>"I- I didn't know it was you, like the real you. I was just so tired of... everything." Cullen spoke his eyes meeting yours. "You, you were the best part of this place, and I just. I knew you were gone. That we, us, never could uh-" He was fumbling over his words. </p><p>You felt your heart swell and smiled at him, without thinking you put your hand on his cheek before leaning in and brushing your lips against his. He doesn't pull away quite the opposite; his arms wrap around you, pulling you against his body. You couldn't help yourself and let out a soft moan, swinging your leg, so you were straddling his lap. Deepening the kiss as your hands ran through his hair, his arm around your waist holding you close to him. </p><p>You break the kiss a moment later, pressing your forehead to his. "I never thought this would happen." You laugh softly before running a hand down his chest, his white shirt slightly unbutton as your fingers enjoyed the feeling of his warm skin. </p><p>"I only ever dreamed about it. Maker forgive me." He whispers before catching your lips again. You kiss him with a fever you didn't know you had, his arms tightening around you to make sure all this was real. </p><p>But then a gasp slipped past your lips as you felt a hardness pressing between your legs. Your eyes meet his as his cheek flush, and he looks away. His shyness only makes you smile as your hand cups his cheek. "Cullen." You whisper, placing hot wet kisses against his neck. "No one has to know about tonight. But I will be leaving tomorrow if there's anything you want you only need to tell me." You turn his face back to yours, eyes locking with his. </p><p>He opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a slight whimper when you shift in his lap. His hips lightly thrusting up against you as he bites down on his lip desperately. A moan slips past your lips before pulling him into another kiss, hips grinding down against his. Moan falling from his lips like prayers and pleas. </p><p>"Y- Y/N!" He moans out as your lips find their way to his neck. You hum softly, keeping your hips moving against his, softly biting into the flesh of his neck. His fingers digging into your hips with such strength, you know you'll bruise. </p><p>"Shush, Cullen. I'm going to take care of you." You whisper before sliding your hand between the two of you and slipping into his pants. Fingers slowly wrapping around his cock as you start to stroke him. He throws his head back, moaning out again, his hips thrusting up to meet your hand, his heart ready to pound out of his chest. </p><p>You let kisses drop down his chest, at least what skin was exposed before he pulls his head up and buries it in your neck, letting out a loud cry of your name as he cums in your hand. You slowly work him through his orgasm before leaning back slightly and casting a cleaning spell over him to take care of the mess, then wrapping both of your arms around him, keeping him close. </p><p>"Cullen, I think I've always loved you. But this is where we must part ways." You manage to keep a steady voice even though tears roll down your cheeks. "The chantry needs you, and I have a blight to stop. But I will never forget you that I promise." You kiss the top of his head before vanishing before his eyes. His arms go to pull you closer, wanting you to stay, but they catch nothing but thin air. </p><p>If only you had stayed if only things had worked out differently. If only you hadn't helped Jowan, became a grey warden. If only, then maybe something could have gone differently, perhaps you could have had him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Years later, the last thing you expected was your daughter to get caught up in the inquisition when you received letters from her about everything she's done and everything they are planning to do. Once you hear word of an archdemon, that's when you know you have to be by her side. </p><p>You quickly make the journey to Sky Hold, getting into the large base was the easy part. However, nothing about this next part would be as easy. </p><p>You shoved the large doors to the war room open with a crash. Everyone in the room drawing their weapons, preparing for a fight. With a quick flick of your hand, you caused all their weapons to fly to the other side of the room. </p><p>"Now is that any way to greet your mother?" You hum looking at your daughter with a smile. She stares at you before running into your arms. You laugh softly stroking her hair before looking around the room and locking eyes with someone you haven't seen in years. </p><p>"Y-Y/N?" Cullen's voice rang out through the silent room. </p><p>"Cullen..?" You responded as the two of you stared at each other. </p><p>Your daughter didn't waste any time to pull you away from the war room to get you set up in a place and question you. </p><p>"So, how do you know Commander Cullen?" Her wide eyes that reminded you of her father stared you down. </p><p>"Well, we grew up together, you could say." You smiled before stroking her hair. "Remember the Circle? Remember the stories of how I became a grey warden? Well, during my time training as a mage at the circle, your dear Commander was a young templar in training. He was nothing like the man you know now. Unsure of himself, shy, tripping over his words, but he held his head high and never let anything stop him from doing his job. It's one thing I admired about him..." You stopped yourself before you said anything else. </p><p>"Wait, did you and Cullen.... IS HE MY FATHER?" your daughter question before you laughed out loud. </p><p>"My darling, Cullen, and I never. We didn't... No. Your father was a great King. I know I don't talk about him a lot, but he gave his life to end the blight. He was a good man." You smiled down at her before kissing her forehead. "Alistair, I couldn't talk about him because it wasn't right for an Elf and a human to have relations, let alone a child. Cullen was a dear friend when I was no older than you. That's all." You knew that was a lie, but that was long in the past, and Cullen surely had settled down by now just as you had with Alistair. </p><p>"Okay, good. I did not want to start calling the Commander of my troops' father." Your daughter laughed before showing you around Sky Hold. Even pointing out the bar knowing you might need a drink to deal with all this. </p><p>"Inquisitor, Lady Cassandra has asked for you." A messager approached the two of you. </p><p>"Mother, I will find you later for supper. Please explore the grounds and show our new mages a thing or two." Your daughter teased before heading off with the messager waving at you like crazy. </p><p>You looked around the vast castle grounds before knowing what you had to do; you quickly find your way to Cullen's office. You opened the door and read him like a book; this was the last thing you expected. </p><p>"Y/N," He whispered as he dropped the bottle of liquor in his hand. You shoot out your magic to catch it and set it on the desk. </p><p>"It's been a while. If I- If I knew you were here, I wouldn't of..." You stop yourself before closing the door and leaning against it. </p><p>"So our Inquisitor is your daughter? H- her father? Is he here too?" His voice was a little sharp as he sat at his desk. </p><p>"Ah, no. King Alistair died defeating the Archdemon as you know..." You look over him as your heart starts pounding in your chest. How can a young romance still have you feeling this way. </p><p>"Alistair... Oh... Y/N I didn't- I'm so sorry." He whispered before running a hand through his hair. </p><p>"Cullen, don't. I know it's weird with me being here. I just need to make sure my daughter doesn't end up like her father. But it was years ago, everything was." You walk closer now, seeing the empty bottles of liquor all over his desk. How long after he saw you did he start drinking?</p><p>"I didn't mean-" He started before standing up and looking over you. "I wasn't trying to-"</p><p>You offer a smile before sighing. "It's alright. I should have sent word I was coming. I just. I never thought I'd see you again."</p><p>Cullen's eyes never left your face as he approached you, you backed up slowly. "Cullen?" You whispered as you were backed against the door. </p><p>"I- I didn't either. Y/N after all this time... I-" He stopped himself before opening the door, "Maybe it's best you just leave..." </p><p>"You can't just avoid me; My daughter is your boss." You straighten yourself a little. "Just spit it out, I'm sure you hate me after all these years."</p><p>The look on his face broke your heart. "Hate?" He whispered before shutting the door and placing his hands on either side of your head. "My dear Y/N, I've never stopped loving you." </p><p>You couldn't believe the words you were hearing, but without any thought, you crash your lips into his, his body pressing against yours in a way that has heat pooling between your legs. "Cullen I-" You start, but he only kisses your harder, his thigh pressing between your legs roughly. </p><p>"I'm not the same shy Templar I was when this first happened. And I won't let my imagination tease me anymore." He growled before his lips attacked your neck, causing you to groan out. </p><p>"Cullen!" You moaned softly hands ranking into his hair and giving a soft tug. "Let us not imagine then." Your voice was soft as you raised your hand and snaped as your robes disappeared before his eyes. His heart jumps to his throat as he takes you in, everything he's ever wanted was now in front of him. </p><p>Sure, you knew your body was nothing like it would have been when you first met him, now scattered in scars and stretch marks from childbirth. But the way his hands mapped over your skin it didn't seem to matter. You ran your thumb over the scar on his upper lip before pulling him into another kiss. He quickly slid his furs off and started to undo the straps on his armor. Your hands making quick work of his trousers as he grabs your hands. </p><p>"I'm sorry, my darling. But if you touch me, I know I will not last." He pants softly before picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder. You gasp before chuckling softly as he carried you up the ladder with ease. </p><p>Once in his loft, he throws you on the bed, quickly stripping out of his armor and clothing with ease, joining you on the bed, his knee slipping between your legs to push them apart as he settled between them. </p><p>"Cullen," You whisper, running your hands over his chest, noticing the years hadn't been kind to him either. "I wish I stayed by your side. I wish I could have been there." You place soft kisses on his neck, causing him to falter slightly. </p><p>He grabs your hands and pins them above your head before lining his cock up to your entrance. "We cannot change the past. Only the future." He said roughly before shoving his cock into you to the hilt. You let out a loud moan before throwing your head back onto his pillow. He gasps out his lips, finding your shoulder as he panted and set a rough speed. </p><p>You cried out your hands, desperately trying to break free to touch him, to feel him, but his grip only got tighter. His pants got rougher with each thurst; undoubtedly, if you hadn't been so strong, he would have torn you in half. </p><p>"Cullen! O- Ah! Maker, Please!" You moan out, looking up at the man above you, locking eyes with him as he bit his lip roughly. His brows furrowed together in pleasure. His hip thrusts quickly became erratic, and his free hand slipped between the two of you to rub circles around your clit. </p><p>You cried out his name repeatedly as your orgasm finally took you, back arching off the bed, eyes screwed shut and mouth wide open. Just watching you enter pure bliss caused his orgasm as he spilled his seed inside you he let out a soft moan of your name. </p><p>After slowly riding out your orgasms together, he rolled off of you and placed a kiss to your shoulder. "I cannot believe you're here with me. After all these years. Maker finally answered my prayers." He whispered as he slowly drifted off to sleep. </p><p>You smiled at him before brushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. "I'm sure you think that. But my dear Templar. I-" You sigh softly before getting up and redressing with a flick of your fingers. "I love you, Cullen. Please do not forget that come morning, though I'm sure this will be nothing but a drunken dream." You smile sadly at him, picturing the young Templar who had stolen your heart so long ago. "I sure hope you think of fondly of me in the morning." </p><p>And with that, you left, to retire to the bar to drink your sorrows away. Cullen, your first love, he was here fighting alongside your daughter. There was another Arch Demon, and now it felt as if you were 19 all over again. The only difference now you knew the darkspawn blood was coming for you, you could feel it in your magic and bones. You wouldn't make it long past this war. So the least you could do is your duty as a grey warden and kill the Arch Demon one more time. </p><p>"Cullen, please Forgive me, I do not wish to get your hopes up yet again only to disappear." You whispered to yourself as you took a long sip out of a jug. But you didn't have a choice. You had to save your daughter no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Few Harsh Words Varric X Female!Inquisitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After going on a mission to the dwarven home land, Varric's kin doesn't really approve of the relationship between a dwarf and an elf. Words hurt and Varric doesn't stand up for the woman he loves, it will be the last time he makes that mistake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't often you went behind Varrics back, especially when going on a mission. He had expressed how much he needed to handle things when you went to Ozammar. But nothing ever goes as planned. You weren't sure if it was the fact that looked down on an elf, or if it was your unlikely band of heroes that caused them to whisper under their breath, but you had had just about enough of it. </p><p>A shouting match with a dwarven prince didn't turn out just quite how you would have wanted it too. Maybe you should have held your tongue or not brought up the relationship between you and Varric. You weren't sure where you had gone wrong, but when you got back to Sky Hold, you knew Varric was upset with you. </p><p>"What were you even thinking? You fought with the Prince! Now any hope of having their help is gone! What is going on in your head!" He screamed once the two of you were alone on the castle walls. </p><p>"How was I supposed to know he was a Prince! I don't like when anyone talks bad about my company! I thought you would be a bit more supportive about this because of what he said about me! Unless you think the same! How could you just stand by as he called me A Knifed Ear slut!" You shouted, trying to stop the tears from welling up in your eyes. You and Varric had been together for a few months now, and he didn't dare defend you in front of his kin? Though you had done just that to the Dalish. </p><p>"It doesn't matter what he said! Can't you see that! They just think of Elves as a lowly group! And now we are out of luck when it comes to the best weapons! You should have kept your mouth shut!" He wanted to punch something, wanted to get his anger out somehow. </p><p>"Oh, so it's my fault I was born an Elf, and you were born a Dwarf? Is that what you think? Is that what all this about? You're ashamed of me?" You hissed out as a tear rolled down your cheek. </p><p>"I wouldn't have to be if you-" He stopped himself before turning his back to you to try and get ahold of his anger, it wasn't your fault after all. It wasn't your fault they didn't understand what you two had. </p><p>"So close to saying something you'd regret, weren't you? I almost wish you had." You spat out as tears rolled down your cheeks. "You know what. I'm done with whatever this is or was. I'm just done. Enjoy knowing the Dwarfs were right about me." You whisper as you turn and leave him alone on the castle wall to think about everything. </p><p>Varric turns to watch you leave before punching the wall of the castle. How could he be so stupid to let you think you meant so little to him. How could he let his kin be so mean to you when you stood up for him against your own family? </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, he found you in your room. Sound asleep on a tear-soaked pillow; it broke his heart as he approached you, brushing the hair from in front of your eyes. </p><p>"Y/N," He whispered, running his hand over your bare shoulder. You open your eyes slightly before turning away from him, hoping he would just disappear. </p><p>"My love, I am sorry. I didn't mean it. Anything I said. You know you mean the world to me." He whispered before crawling into bed behind you, his strong arms wrapping around you. "I was a fool to let them say those things about you. But I swear to you, I've never thought about you like that once. I don't care if my kin thinks we shouldn't be together. There's no one in this shitty world I would rather be with." He placed a soft kiss on your shoulder. </p><p>"How can I know you mean that?" You whispered he pulled you over to lay on his chest. His hand stroking your hair softly. </p><p>"Do you think my love for you is a lie? Dear, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. No one in the world can make my heart jump as you can; the way your eyes speak a thousand words without a slight sound." He kissed the top of your head. "My dear, I would destroy the world just to prove it to you. I would face the Arch Demon alone just to keep you safe. You are the only reason I breathe these days; I will never let you second guess that again." His fingers stroked your cheek softly, your eyes finally meeting his. The softness in his made his words hit home. </p><p>You took a breath before kissing him softly, his hands holding you like you are the only thing in this terrible world that mattered to him. He returned the kiss with a softness you didn't expect. You broke the kiss too soon and sat up, looking down at him with a small smile. </p><p>"I can't believe this is real. That you actually came here, that you-" You stared, but tears covered your cheeks before you could finish your sentence. </p><p>"Dear, I love you. Please never doubt that I know I never could. You are the light in my life; the fire set ablaze in my heart that could never be put out." He smiles up at you before wiping your tears away. </p><p>"Smooth talker." You whispered before leaning your cheek into his hand with a smile. </p><p>"Next time, I shall write a million poems, anything just to see your smile." </p><p>You stared down at him before fingers take his hands and pin them above his head. "I think you still need to make up our fight to me." You slide a leg over his lap to straddle him. </p><p>"It's kind of hard to do so with my hands stuck up here." He wiggled his fingers before leaning up and capturing your lips with his. You hum softly into the kiss, leaning your whole body down against his. A small groan escapes your lips when he presses his thigh up against your core. </p><p>"Let me make you feel so good you forget we even fought my love." He whispered roughly into your ear. You bit your lip trying to be strong, but your grip slips on his hands a little, and he easily flips the two of you with ease. "I promise you will see stars tonight and every night." </p><p>He quickly starts undressing you, taking your sleeping clothes off before his rough hands roam every inch of skin exposed. You moan out softly, letting your head hit the pillow as his rough hands caress your skin. </p><p>His lips slowly trailing down your chest, making you gasp. But he doesn't stop there; his lips continue south until he lifts one of your legs over his shoulder. Placing sweet kisses up the inside of your thigh. </p><p>"Varric... Please..." You whispered, one hand gripping his hair lightly as your hips raise to get him to pay attention to where you want him the most. </p><p>"Patience." He whispered as his lips trailed right over your lower lips to your other thigh, kissing down it slowly. You let out a moan, tugging on his hair. He lets out a groan as you tug on his hair before slowly pressing a finger to your entrance. "Is this what you want?" He hums before sliding his finger into you; you let out a gasp before groaning out.  His finger slowly pumping in and out of you as his lips still trail kisses down your thigh. </p><p>"Varric, Please!" You almost cry out as his hot breath hovers over your burning core. He smiles up at you before lowering his lips to connect with your clit, your racing mind going blank as his tongue toys with that sensitive bundle of nerves. Your grip in his hair tightens as your hips arch closer to him. His other hand roughly holds your hips still as he continues his assault on your clit, slowly adding another finger, pumping them in and out of you in time with the swirls of his tongue. </p><p>"O- oh, fuck!" You groaned out your free hand tangling in the bedsheets as the heat between your legs built up more and more with every second. "V-Varric!" You moaned out your legs starting to tremble slightly as your hips attempted to jerk up against him again. He glanced up at you before taking your clit softly between his teeth and nibbling as his tongue lapped over it like it was his last meal. </p><p>The tension coil in your body finally snapped as your back arched off the bed, letting out a loud moan of his name as he worked you through your gut-clenching orgasming. Only slowly his ministrations when your body went limp against the bed. </p><p>He sat up and sucked your slick off his fingers before placing soft kisses up your stomach and chest. "Don't worry; we are far from over my love." He whispered before reaching down to undo his trousers and lay his hard hot cock against your stomach as he left little love bites all over your neck. </p><p>You were panting roughly trying to regain yourself from your orgasm, but as soon as you felt his cock on you, your stomach clenched your tongue shooting out to wet your bottom lip. "V-varric." Your voice was horse as you whined out his name. </p><p>"Shush my love." He only whispered before his lips trailed down your chest and ghosted over your nipple, his hips shifting to slide his cock against your wet folds, soft moans humming against his lips as he toyed with your nipples. You wanted to moan out again, but your voice was failing you, and all you could do is whimper. </p><p>He smiles before replacing his lips with his rough fingers, pinching and circling around your nipples. "I will make sure you will never forget tonight again." His stern voice only sent heat to your core. His lazy thrusts against your folds, his head knocking against your clit had your body shuddering under him. Without much warning, he lined up and slowly pushed his cock into you, causing you to moan out and cling to his shoulders tightly. </p><p>Once he was fully seated inside you, he let out a shaky breath he was holding in. Head leaning down to capture your lips in a sweet kiss before pressing his forehead to yours as he slowly tested the waters with a soft thurst of his hips. Your eyes shut tight mouth open as you held onto him tighter. </p><p>He let out a small chuckle before closing his eyes and starting a slow rhythm to his hips, pulling almost out of you before pushing back in. It was slow sweet torture, but the way he stretched you, the throbbing of his cock inside you, and the way he was biting his lip told you everything you needed to know. This was to make it last, and Maker be on your side, you wanted it to last forever. </p><p>He let out a choked moan before his hips jerked into a little quicker, the way his brows knit together, you knew he was trying to hold himself back. "Varric... Take me, my Dear. I need it." You whispered as you dragged your nails down his back with a groan as his hips snapped into you rather roughly. </p><p>"Be- be careful what you wish for my love." His voice was cracking as he tried to keep his slow rhythm. You ran a hand down between the two of you and ran a cheeky circle over his nipple before looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. </p><p>"Please.." You moaned out, "fuck me.." </p><p>That was all it took; he gritted his teeth for a moment before pulling your leg to his hip as his hips set a new harsh rhythm thrusting into you. His other hand was planted by your rib cage to keep his balance. The loud sound of his hips slapping against you, the way your body bounced with force, the slight grinding he would do into you after a few thrusts. It had you screaming out his name to the heavens. </p><p>"Varric! Oh, Maker Yes!!!" You tipped your head back eyes closed tightly as you felt your orgasm building quickly. When his hand left your leg and snaked between the two of you to circle his thumb roughly around your clit you lost it. Panting roughly in time with him, back arching off the bed with every thrust, you were sure he would rip you in half. </p><p>"VARRIC! MAKER OH FUCK!" You shouted as your orgasm hit you, your whole body trembling under him, desperate moans and pleas falling from your lips as his thrusting became erratic, his hands digging into your hips, hard enough to leave his handprints as bruises. He lets out a loud groan before curses flew from his lips. </p><p>"Oh, Y/N! Maker have mercy!" With a few pumps, he spilled everything he had into you, your clenching walls milking him for everything he had. The layer of sweat over his body now made him shine in the moonlight. His face rested against your bare chest for a moment—your hand stroking through his hair in the afterglow of your orgasm. </p><p>"I'll never love anyone again, I swear it." You whisper to him, your legs still slightly shaking from his hard work. </p><p>"Marry me then, when all this is over." His face lifted to look at you with all the love in the world behind his eyes. "Let me make sure you never have another doubt again." His soft voice took you off guard. </p><p>"Marriage? Varri- I- How would we even..." You started to thing over the difference between Elven and Dwarven traditions for such a thing. </p><p>"Doesn't matter, Maker we could have a human wedding for all I care. As long as you're by my side until the end." He smiled before taking your hand and bringing it to his lips. "Say you will, Y/N." </p><p>"I-" You felt tears roll down your cheeks before nodding. "I will!" </p><p>Varric laughed softly before pulling you into a gentle kiss, "I cannot wait, my love."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>